Columnar structures used for decoration or as support for fence panels, gates or other such structures have required a considerable amount of skill and effort to erect. Conventional systems primarily include mortared masonry blocks. Columns or pillars also have been made from stone, but this requires skilled craftspeople to ensure proper structural completion.
Modular blocks have also been used to build columns or pillars. Such blocks can be installed without special skill. The advantages to such blocks are that they are a convenient size, a consistent size, and installation costs are less because of the lack of dependence on skilled labor. Blocks known in the art use construction adhesive to strengthen connection between layers and may be used with mortar to simulate the appearance of a more conventional block and mortar column.
An important feature of the building blocks is their appearance. The look of weathered natural stone is very appealing for columns and other similar structures. The art provides several methods to produce concrete blocks having an appearance that to varying degrees mimics the look of natural stone. According to one well-known method, blocks are individually formed in a mold and the surfaces are textured by removal of the mold. Additional machine texturing processes can then be applied. The look of smooth cut stone can also be very attractive for columns and other structures. The smooth texture provides a more straight edge, formal, geometric shape for the block and overall structural appearance.
A need in this art remains for blocks that can be used to construct mortarless, sturdy, reinforceable columns that have a desired appearance.